


weather

by lunamars (lunnamars)



Series: A girl's gotta survive on her wits, you know? [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars
Summary: She was not fragile; Nami has always been a violent storm. Now more than ever.
Series: A girl's gotta survive on her wits, you know? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815046
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This a flash fic I wrote for the prompt **Protect** of the Women! Wanted Zine Flash Fic Collection. Of course, I'm late to the party, this prompt is not a recent one, but I wanted to contribute anyway. I'm really happy to be part of the writing team of the W!WZ (I'm writing for Tashigi) and you all should keep an eye on it because this zine is gonna rock. :)
> 
> This one is written in Nami's POV tho since today (July 3) is her birthday and I wanted to write something to celebrate. :) The word count limit is 350 words and I went over just a little bit (362), but yeah, no shit, nothing new around here, right?

Torn clothes, bright blood pouring from the cuts all over her face, and knuckles sheer white from holding the Clima Tact so tight. _"This time is different"_ she had said to them; _"This time I'll be the one saving you,"_ she had proclaimed without turning around to look at them. 

_I can do this._

Fear was running through her veins; the dread, an invisible claw clutching at her heart. An uneasiness numbing her senses, but she would not back down. _I can do this_. Even though all those feelings were nagging her insides, none of them made it to her facial muscles or brown eyes. That was not the time to behave like a scaredy-cat.

Before she had stepped in front of them, she was scared to face death in the eye, but one look at her almost unconscious captain was all it took to strengthen her resolve. Behind her, Robin held an incapacitated Luffy in her arms and a blacked-out Sanji and Zoro were laying on the ground. 

They were everything to her. A family, so much more than just a crew. Her friends. Her home. 

And right now they needed her help; it was up to her to shield them. Nami still didn't know the extent of her new powers, and she wasn't aware of the things she could or could not do. She didn't even have names for her new abilities! But taking a step back is something she would not do under any circumstances. _They need me the same way I needed them so many times before. They have never failed me and I won't fail them_ , she thought. So she focused and tunneled her vision to the threat ahead.

The man before her so eager to destroy her family and goals, laughed and mocked, asking her what such a fragile little flower like herself would be able to do against his immense power. But Nami knew better than to take the words of such a petty man to heart. She was not fragile; Nami has always been a violent storm. Now more than ever.

_I'm the weather and you'll only sail these waters if I let you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beloved [Inurshuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh) for always having the patience to correct my stupid English mistakes and check it out the [W!WZ Tumblr](https://womenwantedzine.tumblr.com/) so you can keep updated! :)


End file.
